


Lost My Mind

by trimorning



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Billy Eats Lollipops, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy is exasperated, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Humor, I Just Really Love Billy Hargrove, It Drives Steve Nuts, Jonathan Byers (mentioned) - Freeform, Love Confessions, Lucas Sinclair (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, i have so many headcanons for this boy, it literally takes place post a billy redemption arc that exists only in my head, sorta - Freeform, steve is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trimorning/pseuds/trimorning
Summary: "I don't want to be dramatic."He doesn’t know what Steve is going to say, which isn’t normal because he’s a predictable kind of mess, so it makes him feel vulnerable.But its fine, its just Steve so it will undoubtedly be fine. Billy looks back at the other boy, “I can tell you right now, that you are physically incapable of not being dramatic, so continue.”----An a/b/o Harringrove one-shot that has little to do with a/b/o and more with Steve's flirty and messy ass. enjoy





	Lost My Mind

“I don’t want to be dramatic.” Steve starts, everything from his posture to his eyes, dark and pleading, screams _‘hear me out, ok? just hear me out.’_ He isn’t close enough to touch Billy, but he still raises his hands placatingly to ease the blonde’s hair trigger sensitive fight or flight instincts.

 

And while it didn’t work-- “I don’t want to be dramatic” sounding too much like “don’t freak out” to _not_ have suspicion prickling across Billy’s skin unpleasantly--the other boy had tried and ultimately that was enough for Billy to remain as he is. They’re sitting on the edge of Steve’s pool and Billy’s feet are bare and swishing in the water and he’s tired and probably very unprepared to be dealing with whatever Steve’s about to drop in his lap, but its fine.   
  
He doesn’t know what Steve is going to say, which isn’t normal because he’s a predictable kind of mess, so it makes him feel vulnerable.   
  
But its _fine_ , its _just Steve_ so it will undoubtedly be fine. Billy looks back at the other boy to find his eyes already on him. He rolls his own eyes in response, “I can tell you right now, that you are physically incapable of not being dramatic, so continue.”

 

“I... Can’t stop thinking about you, and yes, I know how dumb it sounds b-”

 

“Do you Harrington?” He says on autopilot, then his brain caches up with his mouth, “‘Cause I don’t think you do. Because I for one, think it’s literally the dumbest thing you’ve ever s-”

 

Irritation has Steve sucking his teeth as he cuts the other off, “Calm down Hargrove it’s not that dumb.” And Billy can tell that Steve is serious, the irritation weaving into the alpha’s scent turning on a buzzer in the back of Billy’s brain, a warning. But it’s an empty, superficial thing and Billy knows it so, “Harrington you cannot be fucking serious. You can’t stop thinking about me? Come on this is fucking stupid, stupid and dangerous so how about-”

 

“Shut the fuck up Hargrove, I’m trying to-”

 

But Billy just continues over him, “-you stop. How about you stop thinking about me so much, ‘cause it is dumb, ok? I mean what the fuck do you even think you’re going to accomplish telling me that?”

  


“What I think, is that you deserve to know how I feel about you, so could you just shut up for a second man?” Steve replies, exasperated.

 

He’s been meaning to talk to Billy about this for some time. It dawned on Steve a month ago in the woods, that he genuinely cares about the other. That Billy had somehow managed to take possession of Steve, gaining access to his emotions and instincts seemingly without realizing it.

 

* * *

 

_He noticed as Billy tensed up in his peripheral. The boy was fucking terrified, but he was ready nonetheless. Feet planted and shoulders squared with Steve’s nailed bat hanging in one hand, the other created separation between the kids and what lies beyond the trees. Max and Lucas were white-knuckling the bare skin of Billy’s arm and it must’ve hurt, but his eyes were firmly focused in front of him._

 

 _His normal honey-smoked chesnutt scent was soured with lime-flavored fear but, “Your call Harrington” rang clear and unwavering from the omega’s throat. He looked solid,_ **_immovable_ ** _before the kids and it soothed the part of Steve that was shaking and unsure, getting_ **_feral_ ** _with anxiety._   
  
_Steve grinned, a mirthless little thing, “Let’s fuck this thing up.”_   
_  
And Billy rolls his eyes, a small answering grin of his own on his face, “Alright then.”_

* * *

  


Seeing the determination Billy had to protect the kids shook something inside of Steve, and it’s unfair yes, but it’s still surprising to see _how far_ his relationships with the kids have come. Though if seeing Billy protect the kids _shook_ something in Steve, smelling the other boys unfiltered fear took that something and _ruined_ it. For a second Steve had been blindsided, his brain fizzling out to nothing but, _omega scared, omega and pups in danger, protect omega and pups now, soothe omega now_ **_now_ **. Hearing Billy’s “your call” confident and strong felt like a balm on his mind.

 

The weeks following that found Steve feeling just out of control when near Billy, hyper aware of his presence and mannerisms. Steve realized that he’s been seeing the blonde with lollipops between his lips more often than cigarettes. It makes his lips look wet and sweet and Jonathan has called him out multiple times for staring.

 

It became so obvious that Max decided to say something.  


* * *

  
_Jonathan, Billy, and Steve had been waiting outside the arcade for the kids chatting idly. Seeing the kids coming out first, Billy gestured to Max and Lucas with his head to his Camaro._   
_  
“See you guys later.” He said around the stem of a lollipop, making his way over to where Lucas was already waiting on the side of his car. Max had come to stand next to Jonathan, in front of Steve and waited till Billy was out of earshot to speak._

_“Listen Harrington if you want to fuck my brother with your eyes fine, but can you stop doing it in front of everyone it’s fucking gross and you’re making him uncomfortable.”_

_Tearing his eyes away from the retreating blonde he looked down at Max’s slightly irritated face._   
_  
“What?”_

_Her words processed fully then._   
_  
“WHAT!”_

_Jonathan apparently didn’t stop laughing the whole way back home._

 

* * *

  


This brings Steve to where he now, trying to talk to Billy about his feelings, while getting distracted by said feelings.

  
  
Billy is not amused. In fact this conversation is not really not something Billy wants or needs to be happening right now. He can already feel the beginning of his heat approaching, the jittery feeling and urge to nest, laying just beneath his skin and Steve isn’t helping.

 

He’s just staring at him.   
  
“Well? Go ahead then doofus.” Billy drawls with an ease he doesn’t feel.

 

Steve startles, “Oh yea ok right, sorry!”

  
Billy rolls his eyes, “Jesus christ man.”

 

Rather than being annoyed at Billy’s imaptience Steve smirks slow and goofy, “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re so distracting.”

 

Billy didn’t like the look Steve was giving him, “Distracting huh?” He humored him anyway, he could never seem to deny Steve much of anything. Even if it was dumb.

 

“Your hair is always in your face now, you know since you cut it.” Steve looks smug, “It’s cute so I got a little distracted.” He throws a wink in just to be an ass.

 

Billy raises a brow, face feeling only a little hot. Feeling egged on Steve continues, “So I realized that I really enjoy spending time with you, with and without our friends arou-”

 

“Your friends.” Billy corrects without any feeling.

 

Steve rolls his eyes, “Yeah ok, anyway I really like being with you, and I think you like it too,” At this his smirk warms into his normal and hopelessly endearing grin, “Billy I think about you constantly and it’s things like, did he eat breakfast? Does he have a favorite bowl for cereal? What do his feet look like in socks? What kind of sweaters does he like wearing? Does he even have sweaters?” He shifts closer to Billy, and the blonde can feel his heart going double time in his chest.  
  
“Ok so you got some weird questions,” He breaks eye contact with the other, “You got to be what? Screwing me to get the answers?” He didn’t have to see the other boy flinch away to know that that came out wrong. Jesus Billy really can’t handle this right now.

 

Recovering quickly albeit less confident Steve pushed on, “I think about other things too,” He says moving even closer so the blonde can see how serious he is, he takes a hold of one of Billy’s hands.

 

The light pink on Billy’s face burns into a hotter flush across his cheeks, it brings a soft smile to Steve’s face, “Different kinds of questions,” he strokes the hand softly.

 

“What does he look like when he wakes up in the morning? Does his hair get fluffy after a shower? Would he let me shower with him?” He murmurs.

 

Billy brings his unoccupied hand to cover his red face, shaking.  
  
“Oh my god Harringt-”

 

“How are his lips so red? Why are they so pretty? What do they taste like? Why does he smell so good? Like he could be mi-”

 

Billy abruptly stands up, “Ok thats enough man I-”

 

Steve stands up and takes his hand again, “When can I take him on a date?”

 

And Billy knows Steve only has one inch on him, but he feels small under his gaze anyway.  
  
“I-” he starts, not even knowing what he was going to say when Steve reaches up with his other hand and brushes some of the hair out of Billy’s face. His fingers barely skimming the skin of the blonde’s forehead and down the apples of his cheeks and Billy inhales apple-wood bourbon, alpha, _Steve_.

 

“When can I have him?”

 

Shuddering out of his skin and falling apart before the other boy, Billy let’s go,   
  
“You had me the entire fucking time Steve.”

 

He knew it was going to be fine.

 

It was just Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope any who read this enjoyed it, I had fun writing it! Feel free to tell me what you think below!


End file.
